Misterio entre sombras
by Liz Skipper Holmes
Summary: Holmes jamás se había enfrentado a un enemigo tan poderoso... Espero les guste, es mi primer fic de Sherlock :D
1. Chapter 1

Había un par de días que la había visto por primera vez, habían estado comiendo en Speedy's, había sido un día aburrido, sin casos y solo una bala.

De inmediato atrajo su atención, la observo por un segundo y pudo notar su personalidad, bastante compleja por cierto.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- cuestionó Watson

-¿No es obvio? Usa colores pastel, sin embargo su mente está perdida, busca ser más educada que los demás que la rodean, sin embargo algunas de sus uñas presentan rasgos de haberse mordido, es decir es nerviosa, no tiene demasiada confianza en sí misma como lo demuestra, además tiene un gato negro como mascota, presumiblemente en secreto, dice ser alérgica a ellos. Aparenta ser feliz, pero está muriéndose en el interior. Extranjera, de América probablemente, aunque intenta imitar el acento británico.

-Se mudó al edificio de al lado hace unos días- comentó Watson

-Lo sé, su mudanza fue lo único interesante que tuve para hacer ese día

-¿Qué tendría eso de interesante para ti?

-Mucho más de lo que creería. Todas sus cosas son tan del estilo de que habrá un nuevo caso pronto.

Watson lo miró incrédulo y un tanto preocupado, sin embargo sus pensamientos junto con los paranoicos que su acompañante tenía fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de un teléfono. Sherlock revisó el mensaje y sin mostrar algún tipo de interés lo regreso a su bolsillo, omitiendo comentarios.

-¿Y?- cuestionó John con curiosidad

-Mycroft

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó una vez más

-Uno de sus oficiales desapareció

\- ¿No piensas hacer nada?

-Aburrido. Es tan obvio que solo se trata de fingir una enfermedad para no acudir por un par de días al trabajo.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

-Trabaja con Mycroft ¿Quién en su lugar no lo haría?- concluyo tras terminar su bebida, levantarse de su asiento y dirigirse hacia el 221B de Baker Street, dejando a John hacerse cargo de la cuenta.

Cuando Watson llegó al apartamento, vio que Sherlock vigilaba a través de las cortinas sigilosamente, esperando encontrar algo o a "alguien"

-¿Sherlock? Hace un momento un cartero estuvo paseándose por aquí, me sorprende que no hayamos recibido ningún paquete.

-Es obvio que es un paquete para los nuevos, del edificio de al lado, es el quinto paquete desde que se mudaron- susurró

-Seguro había muchas cosas de su antigua casa que debían traer, o papeles que arreglar, conseguir un nuevo trabajo, llegar desde Francia y adaptarse al mundo británico debe ser complicado.

-Canadá…

-¿Perdón?

-Vienen de Canadá

-La señora Hudson estuvo hablando con la Sra. Leblanc, y ella le conto todo.

-Todo lo que quería que supiera, obviamente- dijo al finalmente alejarse de las ventanas, sentarse y revisar su laptop. Watson suspiró dejando a la vista su enfado ante la arrogancia de su compañero, acto seguido acompaño a Sherlock a revisar las novedades en su blog.


	2. Chapter 2

John esbozó una sonrisa mientras leía su blog, Sherlock dirigió una mirada amenazante al médico al ver su gesto- No deberías publicar cosas como esas sobre mí- dijo Sherlock.

Watson lo miró un poco extrañado- ¿Lo leíste?

Holmes negó con un movimiento en la cabeza.- No, y no creo hacerlo, ya que como veo, escribiste acerca del caso sobre la mujer que había mandado traer a su hija, a escondidas desde América, esperando ocultarla de su actual esposo por miedo a que este no la aceptase.

-¿Cómo supiste qué…?

-¿Cómo supe qué habías escrito de ese caso? Por dios santo John, estuviste leyendo aproximadamente tres veces lo que escribiste, mientras mantenías una sonrisa en tus labios, cuidando cada palabra de tu redacción, después leíste los comentarios, claro eran comentarios, porque leías a mayor velocidad y de pronto tecleabas con velocidad y sonreías tras mirarme disimuladamente, lo cual significa que había algún tipo de comentario del tipo "El cerebrito no puede con todo" Lo cual te causa cierto placer.

John sonrió una vez más.

-¿Y qué tiene de malo que haya escrito sobre ese caso? Como te he dicho, a la gente le gusta saber que eres humano.

\- Sabes que no acerté, mi respuesta fue errónea. Además, no soy igual a los demás- finalizó con un gesto de berrinche en su rostro.

Un sonido de tintineo proveniente del exterior hizo que Sherlock se levantara de su asiento para espiar a través de la cortina una vez más.

-Seis. Esto se pondrá cada vez más interesante- murmuró para sí

-¿Por qué?- John no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad

-Oh John, Oh John, ¿acaso no es obvio?

-No para mí.

-El juego comenzará muy pronto John, muy pronto- dijo y tomó su abrigo y bufanda y se dirigió a la calle- debemos darle la bienvenida a los nuevos vecinos.

John Watson lo miró sorprendido, no era un acto común de Sherlock dar bienvenidas o siquiera ser amistoso con las nuevas personas, ¿qué estaba pasando?

Al llegar a la puerta del edificio vecino, se toparon con la joven que Sherlock había estado observando mientras comía en Speedy's, al tenerla más de cerca no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción con cierto toque de maldad, comprobó que había acertado en todo, él extendió su mano hacía la chica- Soy…

Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por el movimiento brusco de un hombre empujando a la joven, tomando su lugar y recibiendo el saludo del detective- ¡Señor Holmes! ¡Es un placer conocerlo! Me han hablado tanto de usted, apenas puedo creer que sea nuestro vecino- exclamó el hombre emocionado- Ella es mi hija, Hannah, por cierto tu madre te llama dentro.- continuó mirándola hasta cierto grado con represión.

-Hasta luego Señor Holmes- susurró la chica mientras entraba a su casa.

-Pronto conocerá a mi esposa, la señora Leblanc- continuó- por cierto, ¿a qué debo su visita Sr. Holmes?

-Venimos a darles la bienvenida- Sherlock fingió con su mejor sonrisa- Veo que no hace falta presentarme, éste es mi amigo el doctor John Watson.

John extendió su mano hacía el Sr. Leblanc, quien la tomo saludando. –Agradezco su gesto, sin embargo, como podrán ver, estamos un poco ajetreados con todo lo de la mudanza…

-No hay problema- respondió el detective y se dio la vuelta con John siguiéndolo a sus espaldas- Ya vi todo lo que necesitaba ver.

John no terminaba de comprender el porqué de las acciones de su amigo. Y no era la primera vez, de hecho casi todas sus acciones eran incomprensibles hasta que el detective lo ayudaba a seguir el hilo de sus razonamientos, entonces podía ver con claridad e inclusive pensaba que no se necesitaba demasiada ciencia para llegar a sus deducciones, pero jamás era capaz de llegar a ellas sin la ayuda de Holmes. "Conoces la forma en la que realizo mis razonamientos John, inténtalo" incitaba Sherlock a John al enfrentarse a un caso nuevo, por supuesto John mostraba un poco de indignación, ya que sabía que de alguna forma, Sherlock siempre lo haría menos.

-¿Por qué?

Sherlock abrió los ojos, ya que desde que habían vuelto a Baker Street, el detective había adoptado la postura de estar sumergido en su palacio mental.

-John, aun no puedo decírtelo todo, porque es un error teorizar antes de tiempo, y porque aunque todos los datos hasta ahora me indican que se presentará cierto problema, todavía no ha sucedido. Pero confía en mí, algo muy interesante viene.


End file.
